


Cosplaying

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Challenge Response, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 7 of <a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge">ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge</a> - Cosplaying</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cosplaying

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 7 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Cosplaying

[ ](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/32238151307/30-day-otp-challenge-day-7-cosplaying-joey)


End file.
